Remordimientos
by AccioPonds
Summary: Lyall Lupin al observar a su pequeño hijo, Remus Lupin, no puede dejar que la culpabilidad lo invada. Al fin y al cabo, es su culpa de que él sea un hombre lobo.


**Todo lo que vean pertenece a la grandiosa JK Rowling! Escribí este one-shoot basándome en la historia de Remus Lupin en Pottermore, escrita por la magnifica JK. Yo sólo decide plasmar los sentimientos de culpabilidad de Lyall Lupin.**

* * *

Era pasada la medianoche y Lyall Lupin no lograba conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas en su cama, con una sensación aplastante en su pecho que ya ni siquiera observando a su bella esposa, Hope, desaparecía.

Esas palabras habían marcado irremediablemente el destino de su pequeño hijo Remus, que era cariñoso e inteligente. Remus seguía igual que antes de la mordida, solo tenía un grave problema en las noches donde la luz de la luna llena invadía cada rincón de su casa y, por consiguiente, al pequeño Lupin.

Cuando la gente se pregunta qué haría uno si pudiera viajar en el pasado, él iría al mismo instante donde provocó a Greyback, haciendo que su propio yo pasado se comiera sus palabras.

_"Los hombres lobos son malvados, desalmados, merecen solo la muerte"_

Cada vez que veía a su pequeño hijo, esas palabras, como si fueran alguna cadena pesada que solo él podía acarrear, hacían que tuviera un sentimiento de ahogamiento y que sus pensamientos se convirtieran en rocas que aplastaban su cerebro.

Suspirando pesadamente, se levantó de su cama. Tapó bien a su esposa y salió hacia el pasillo, caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la habitación de su hijo. En la puerta de esta, se podía observar un pequeño "Remus" escrita con la perfecta caligrafía que solo Hope poseía.

_"Los hombres lobos son malvados, desalmados, merecen solo la muerte"_

Ahora que miraba a su hijo detenidamente, viéndolo dormir pacíficamente, le entraban inmensas ganas de llorar. Quería salir corriendo por el bosque que se encontraba cerca de su humilde casa, llegar lo más lejos que podía y no hacer nada para luchar por su vida.

Si él nunca hubiera pronunciado esas palabras, Remus sería un niño normal. Acudiría a la escuela, tendría amigos con quien jugar por las tardes, tendría una casa fija donde tendría miles de recuerdos sobre aventuras que recordaría con añoranza cuando fuera un hombre adulto.

Pero no, con solo decir_ "Los hombres lobos son malvados, desalmados, merecen solo la muerte_" había logrado que todo el futuro que esperaban que tuviera Remus, se viera reducido a cenizas.

Todo por repetir los prejuicios que tenía la comunidad mágica. Ahora, observando a su pequeña estrella que iluminaba su camino junto a Hope, podía decir que se tragó sus palabras. Remus era la representación de la inocencia, pureza y bondad. Era un hombre lobo desde hace poco. Y él solo tenía ganas de abrazar a su pequeño niño y decirle perdón tantas veces hasta que se le secara la garganta.

_"Los hombres lobos son malvados, desalmados, merecen solo la muerte"_

Sin querer esperarlo, una pequeña lágrima se escapó de su ojo, y se convirtieron en varias para dar paso a un llanto desesperado y desolado. Lyall Lupin nunca había sentido tales sentimientos y estos lo estaban destrozando.

Se sorprendió cuando los cálidos y suaves brazos de su esposa lo envolvieron por el torso, dándole uno de los abrazos más confortantes de su vida. Pudo sentir a Hope poniéndose de puntitas de pie y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él, para observar a Remus.

-¿Sabes que no es tu culpa, no? – Hope susurró cerca de su oído, el pelo de ella le hacía cosquillas cerca de la oreja – Tú solo tenías los prejuicios de la comunidad mágica, todos los tienen – Su mujer le deposito un cálido beso en su mejilla – Remus es un niño increíble, y tiene un padre maravilloso. Tú no causaste esto

Lyall se dio vuelta para observar a su esposa, a pesar de la poca luz que iluminaba aquel cuarto, pudo distinguir las bellas facciones que la caracterizaban. Su largo cabello castaño ondulado y los ojos azules que irradiaban amor tanto para él como para Remus. Su pálida cara tenía una expresión de ternura y sus rosados labios le daban una sonrisa.

-Todos cometimos y cometemos errores, Lyall – Ella le dijo mientras se separaba de él y le tomaba las manos – Nadie es perfecto.

En ese momento el pequeño Lupin se despertó, se sentó lentamente en su cama para mirar a sus padres. Se levantó de su cama lentamente y se acercó hacia ellos para poner sus manitos encima de las de Lyall y Hope.

En ese momento Lyall supo que podía ser que nadie sea perfecto, pero que él lucharía para conseguir que el pequeño Lupin obtenga lo que quiera, que a pesar de ser ahora un hombre lobo, pueda tener un trabajo y formar una familia. Que pueda tener amigos, no importará lo que eso costará. Él daría su vida para que Hope y Remus sean felices, ellos lo merecían después de todo.

No pudo evitar sonreír, al bajar la mirada hacia su hijo y verlo sonreír, no pudo evitar que la culpabilidad se clavará en su pecho bajo el nombre de _"Los hombres lobos son malvados, desalmados, merecen solo la muerte"_

Los remordimientos lo seguirían hasta el día en que muriera.

Sin poder saber que su pequeño hijo conseguiría la fuente de felicidad: Una esposa con el pelo rosa chicle, y un pequeño niño de pelo azul eléctrico

* * *

**Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o no! Acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas**


End file.
